Fae vampires
by Kindred01
Summary: Vampire AU, Severus Snape a Royal vampire comes cross a boy who is being beaten up by a group of muggles. Turns out the boy's a Fae Vampire


_**(got no idea)**_

He walked thought an English street, he watched the families pack their cars ready for the summer holidays, he smiled at the sun warming his skin as he had never walked a muggle street in England before and he thought it was chance to experiences what The Dark Lord keeps saying about them. He could understand the war from both side the light say new blood is need and muggle borns have the right to their heritage, and the dark wizard are saying they are destroying the pure blood lines by their blood and being muggles thoughts and idea.

This made his people's choice difficult do they trust the light who have in the past made his peoples life hell or do they go for the maniac who wants nothing but death. He sighed as he passed a park to hear a scream of pain. He stopped and turned and looked at the empty playground but as the slight breeze hit him he could blood and fear but there was something else that made him follow the screams and the sounds of jeering and laughter. Moving quickly he stopped where he see a group of 5 or 7 boys circling and they kicked and punched whomever is in the middle.

Snarling he walked up to them and threw the first boy he got his hand on to out the way and into a line of bikes. The others stop and looked up at the snarling dark haired man "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at them taking satisfaction at that some of them are pissing themselves

"He made us!" One boy yelled as he pointed to a rather large whale boy who was holding the injured teen by his hair

"Shut up!" The fat boy yelled, as he quickly realised that he was on his own looking at the very pissed of vampire. "Your one of those freaks like my cousin!" He said with a smug looked, the dark haired man walked up to the boy letting his eyes turn black

"And by freak you do mean a wizard?" He growl

"Ummm yeah?" He large boy whimpered, the vampire laughed as he grabbed the whale teen and pushed him into the tree

"I'm no wizard boy and I should punish you for harming a Fae vampire, I should hunt you and your friends down and kill you." He hissed before he dropped him onto the floor "But instead I am going to let you go." He watched at the boy scurried away like a oozing crab towards his bike before speeding off.

He watched the large boy leave before he turned back to the child on the floor, there blood seeping through his clothes and the bruises on his skin were turning dark. The vampire knelt on the floor and looked at the child hooking his fingers under his chin and made him look up at the dark hair man. He could see the boy had Fae features oval face bright coloured eyes and pale soft skin "Where are you parents?" He asked, the boy flinched and looked down at the ground where his glasses lay broken

"I…I…That boy you scared off I live with him and my Aunt and Uncle." The dark haired teen said with the hoarseness of a voice that had been screaming. The vampire looked up to where he last saw the large child and frowned feeling his anger bubble up under his skin before he looked back at the child "My mother and father are dead." He whispered

"This isn't right a Fae vampire child shouldn't be left in the hands of muggles." He said

"I don't have a choice." He whispered

"Yes you do! I am not going to leave you here with them who ever put you with muggle especially those muggles will pay for this!" He snarled making those pretty green orbs flinch. "You don't know who you are do you?"

"I'm Harry potter the saviour of the wizarding world, the boy who lived. That is what I am and nothing more." Harry sighed as Harry tried to push himself up on shaky legs his hand going to his stomach wincing slightly

"You're pregnant." The vampire said making Harry looked at him with fearful eyes as he realised his glamour had dropped "This is too much. Harry listen to me you are not a wizard if that is what they have been telling you. You're a Fae vampire a beautiful type of vampire and is highly protected you should have never been placed with muggles in the first place. I'm surprised you haven't killed them yet."

"I thought about it." He mumbled "I don't understand and I can't think about it at the moment…If you…if you want to help take me away from here." Harry asked as his legs buckled from under him leaving the vampire to catch him.

Harry pressed his bruised and battered against the vampire's chest taking in comfort at the warmth this man was giving him with his strong arms around him. He took in his scent and breathed in deeply and shivered at the smell that made him fell protected. "I was planning to." The vampire said

"Can I know your name?" Harry asked softly as he felt himself being picked up

"Severus." He told as he held him close.

"Severus." Harry closed his eyes "What an odd name for a vampire." Harry whispered, Severus chuckled as he kissed the top of Harry's head

"Harry is a strange name."

Severus disappeared quickly from muggle area not wanting the wizarding world to know what he had done. He think that they believe this boy to a wizard and the boy who lived then they will be watching. Which brings him to his other questions why didn't they stop the beating? Why did they leave him with magic hating muggles? How did they not know he was a Fae Vampire? Harry had doze off in his arms as he walked back through the halls of his family home. It was his duty to protect Fae vampire like Harry seeing one like this made him very angry.

He walked passed a few of the Royal guard who looked at him oddly as he carried the sleeping boy in his arms. Turning into a room he stood there looked at the head of the Royal vampires "Lord Black I found a Fae Vampire in the muggle world being forced to live with abusive muggles." He said, stormy blue eyes turned to meet dark ones making Lord Black jerk out of his seat

"What do you mean? No Fae would live with Muggles we wouldn't allow it!" He snarled as he walked over to the child sleeping in Severus arms.

"I know but he told me his parents are dead and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. I found him being beating up by a group of boys. One boy was his cousin apparently but the cousin isn't Fae or anything just a whale." Severus snarled, Lord Black looked down at the boy and brushed some of his hair out his face and then looked to where Harry's arms were curled around his bump

"He's pregnant?"

"I know I've been out of the wizarding world since I was 2 but do you remember someone called Potter?" Severus asked, the wavy haired vampire looked up at him and hummed

"I do, James Potter, went to Hogwarts with him until I was choice to take up my post here." He told him "He was fun and good lad from what I remember. James ummm Oh." Black said as he turned to look at the man that was sat with him a dusty hair man with amber eyes "You still talk to some witches and wizards Remmy?" Stretching himself from where he was sitting Remmy stood up.

He looked at the boy as he tilted his head and hummed in sadness as he placed his hand on the bump "Place him on the sofa." Lord Black said, Severus did as he was told and they stood back and looked down at the boy

"16 years ago The Dark Lord went to kill a child, he killed Lilly and James Potter in their home somehow the baby boy killed the Dark Lord leaving the child with a scar to mark him as his equal." Remus said "The leader of the Light as we know is Albus Dumbledore from the outside he looks like a wonderful headmaster and leader. However from a friend of mine they believe he is up to no good, he is willing to put children in harm's way to get what he wants." The man said as he knelt by Harry's said "This poor boy has had it all." Remmy said sadly

"You did a good thing Sev bringing him back here." Lord Black smiled as he looked back at the boy. "Remmy do remember if James Potter was a fae vampire or a Royal?" He asked

"Fae he always smelt soft." He smiled gently

"Something isn't right here."

Harry woke up feeling warm and safe for the first time since he woke up in the arms of lover. He open his eyes and laid there waiting to feel the pain from his beating but he felt nothing and he sighed as he just looked out into the room. His hands drifted to the bump and rubbed it softly feeling the baby roll about "I wish you could have met you father." Harry said softly "But sadly that isn't meant to be." He rolled onto his back and sat up on the bed and gasped at the room the run poured into the room making it look airy as soft reds and gold mixed with purples and blues.

The was a knock on the bed room door and someone walked in side, Harry thought he would see Severus but this time it was talk man with long dark wavy hair and another man with dusty blonde hair that was tied up into a pony tail. "Morning." The dark haired man said with a smile as they sat on the bed. Harry looked at them and rubbed his eyes

"Morning." Harry said back as they handed him a cup of tea

"Here a cup of tea." The amber eyed man said with a smile.

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he took the cup into his hand and started to sip it happily.

"I'm sure you have question's Harry as do we. But we would like to start with who is the father of your baby?" Sirius asked, the teen frowned as he drained the last bits of his tea. Placing the cup on the bed side table he turned to them

"He's dead." Harry said as he kept his eyes down "He was killed by Dumbledore when he found out that he was going to take away from the war." Harry said rubbing his bump, he smiled sadly as tears started to fall from his eyes "His… His name was Barty Crouch Jr he was my teacher and we shouldn't have done what we did but it happen and I told him about three months after I found out I pregnant. He told me he was going to take me away save from Dumbledore's claws but he was found dead in his chambers." By now Harry was in tears and Remus and gotten onto the bed and let the boy cry in his arms as he rubbed his back

"Shhh poor cub." Remus whispered

"Harry I know this is all new to you but you have understand you will be safe here, we are your new guardians."

"Thank you sir."

"Called me Sirius and this is Remus or Remmy."


End file.
